The Daughter of Ipswich
by Ain'tEasyBeingBreezy
Summary: What it would be like if Chase was a girl instead of a guy? Would that change everything?
1. Chapter 1

This one is almost like my other one, but the idea pop up in my head and can't get it out so enjoy.

* * *

No one really knows how the power came to be

Not even the book of damnation recorded its beginning.

But those that have mastered it have always been hunted

In the middle of the 17th Century many escaped the brutal witch hunting in England and France by coming to America

As the brutal persecution of those with the power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence.

Five families all shared the same abilities. During the eighteen twenties one family was banished for crimes against the Covenant. The Collins family was outlawed from returning to Massachusetts due to their act of treachery; attempting to steal powers from other covenant members.

And for three hundred years it has kept them safe

* * *

Chapter 1 

Three guys stood on top of a cliff, high above a party going on.

"Whats up, fellas?"-Reod said walking up to them

"Where were you? I stop by to give you a lift."-Tyler said

"Had things to do. How's the party?"-Reid

"Don't know. Just got here."-Pogue

"Well, hell, boys, let's drop in."-Reid eyes flash and fell off the cliff.

"Oh, shit, yeah."-Tyler eyes flash too and fell backward off.

"Tyler!"-Caleb yelled

"Come on Caleb, it's not like it's going to kill us...yet"-Pogue eyes flash as well and jumped.

Caleb sigh, knowing he was right. His eyes flash and followed the rest.

* * *

The party was at full blast.

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler are walking over to the hill that leads to the party.

"So give me the scoop. Who's here?"-Sarah said

"Ok. The first thing you have to know that Aaron Abbot is a prick. Treats girls like dirt."-Kate said

"Okay. Who's that?"-Sarah looking at Casey.

"Must be the other new girl on our floor."

"She's looking over here." She waves shyly at the two girls and they wave back.

"Don't know much about her, but I intend to find out."

"She's pretty."

* * *

"Hey, who's that chick with Kate?"-Aaron Abbot asked

"Sarah something. She transferred in from a Boston public."-Kira said mocking her.

"She's kind of hot."

* * *

Caleb, Pogue,Reid, and Tyler walk down the hill to the party.

"Yo Caleb."

"They're here."-Kate said looking at the four boys heading their way.

"Who are they?"-Sarah said with curiosity.

"The Sons of Ipswich."

"Hey Kate."-Caleb called out

"Caleb."-Kate said smiling and then ran to Pogue and gave him a hug," Hi. You're late."

"I had a thing with the Family."-Pogue kissing Kate," Who's this?"

"My new roommate. Sarah this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid..."-Kate was cut off

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening."-Reid introduce himself

Reid put his hand out for a handshake

"Good evening."-Sarah returning the handshake

"You know, Sarah was my grandmother name."-Reid said flirting," You kind of remind me of her."

"Caleb Danvers. And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway."-Caleb

"Good. Sarah."-Sarah said laughing.

"Hey Caleb."

Kira walk to the group as if she was a part of it and went to stand in front of Caleb, cutting Sarah off from the group.

"Kira."-Caleb said repling back.

"How was your summer?"-Kira said flirting

Caleb didn't replied back because he was staring at Sarah and Kira noticed this. So Kira turn around to inslut Sarah.

"I'm Kira."

"Sarah"

They shook hands and then Kira said," Oh, right. From the Boston public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?"

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?"-Caleb

"Why don't you give it a rest?"-Aaron said walking up to the group.

"I don't want any troblue, Aaron."-Caleb said looking up and down at Aaron.

"I'm sure you don't."-Aaron spat back, not backing down

"You poser make me wanna puke."-said one of Aaron followers.

"Is that right?"-Reid said ready to get into the guy face.

"Hey, let it go."-Caleb holding Reid back.

"I think you owe Kira an apology."-Aaron said cockly

Caleb lookedat Aaron and then point at Kira and said," Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology."

Aaron and Kira looked at Sarah, who was smiling knowing that Aaron was beaten. Aaron then turn around and push Caleb then a girl, that Kate and Sarah were looking at earlier, come up and stop Aaron from casing more damage.

"You were being kind of bitchy."- The girl said to Kira.

Reid eyes flash and then one of Aaron followers started to puke.

"Disgusting! You idoit!"-Kira yelled out and backed away

Reid laugh at what just happen and Caleb look at Reid with a 'You-shouldn't-have-done-that' look. The music was cut off and an announcement was made. "Guys Dylan just called. He said he just saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road."

As soon as everyone hear it, everyone ran for the woods.

"You need a ride?"-Caleb

"No, Sarah drove us out here."-Kate

"Will I see you back at the dorms?"-Pogue ask Kate

"It's getting late. I'm just gonna crash."-Kate kiss Pogue," Call me in the morning?"

Pogue nodded. The girl that help them before came up to them and said," I could use a lift."

"No problem."-Kate said looking back

Caleb looked at him and said," Hey, nice going back there. Caleb."

Caleb put his hand out for a handshake and the guy replied," Claire. Thought that guy and I were about to go at it."

"His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."-Caleb said laughing

"Didn't it, though?"-Reid said behind them, putting his hand on Tyler shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Poll:

Who should Clarie end up with? So, who it going to be?

Caleb

Reid

Take ur pick


	3. Chapter 3

Author note- sorry i haven't updated. i got hung up in school and got lazy and i thank you guys for review and reading my story. you guys make me cry. thank you. and for that poll result, i have chosen who it is going to be, but i not telling. read and find out.

* * *

They split into two groups. Reid, Tyler, Caleb, and Pogue went to the Hummer and Kate, Sarah, and Claire went to Sarah's car.

As they split, Claire look back and saw Caleb staring at her so she smile back and got into the car. The girls shouted goodnight and got into the car.

"Come we got to go before the cops come." Kate said getting into the car

"Alright." Sarah reply

Caleb turn around and got into the Hummer.

"I think Sarah wants you man." Pogue said patting Caleb on the shoulder

Caleb smile

"That bullshit." Reid said up front turning around

"O, don't be jealous now Reid."

"No that alright. I don't want her. I got my eye on someone else." Caleb said grinning stupidly

Outside of the car, Sarah opens her car door and halfway get out and shouts to the boys.

"My car won't start."

Tyler rolls down the window and shouts back," Hope in with us."

"I can't just leave it here."

"I can fix it."Reid offers from the passenger seat

"Reid don't."Caleb scolded

"It' not over yet boys."

Reid gets out of the car while Tyler smile and shake his head in amusement and Caleb and Pogue talk in the back.

"Let it go man. It's his life."Pogue assured Caleb while he looked in anger

They hear sirens in the distances.

Reid walks over and lifts the hood while Sarah still tries to start the car. Reid leans over the hood and makes it look it he was doing something. The girls inside watch Reid fix the car. Reid eyes flashes and Clarie get an 'aw' look on her face when it happen. Reid lowers the hood and shouts to Sarah.

"Try it again."

Sarah tries it again and it started. Sarah gets halfway out of the car with a big grin on her face.

"O, thank you." she said with a wink. (A/N hint hint)

Sarah get into the car and drives off. Reid heads back to the car to the drives seat and opened it.

"Gotta blot, move over baby boy."

"It's my car." Tyler protested

"Move over, baby boy, now" Caleb ordered

Tyler barely made into the passenger seat before Reid took off the with the car. As they took off, they heard the seirns and saw the cops a coule off yards behind them.

"No sweat." Reid said making a sharp turn that almost made everyone fall out of their seats.

After a couple of minutes, the cops where right behind them.

Caleb sighed said,"Ah, gotta pull over."

"O, you want to stop. That will impress Harvard."Reid said turning around while still driving

Caleb turns and see the cops still behind them.

"O, what the hell. Let's lose 'em. Hey, cut across Marblehead. Might as well have fun while were at it."

Reid made a sharp turn to Marblehead. Cops copying their moves and follows them down.

They went off a hill and onto the cliffs they were at in the beginning.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Reid said

Pogue turns to Caled saying," Come, Caleb, it's going to take all of us."

Caleb sits here thinking and finally gives in when the rest of the boys eyes turn black.

Reid speeds up and says," Harry potter can kiss MY ASS."

And flew off the cliff.

* * *

I'll have another chapter later today and i try and update as much as i can for now. 


End file.
